Blog użytkownika:Wedkarski/Wikianin od kuchni – wywiad z Yuzanem332
Witajcie, Tak jak to było zapowiadane tydzień temu, dzisiaj mam przyjemność zaprezentować wam Yuzana332, którego obecnie można głównie spotkać na administrowanej przez niego Naruto Wiki oraz Toriko Wiki, którą sam założył. Jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie zna tego ciekawego użytkownika, ma teraz świetną okazję do tego, aby go poznać, a ci, którzy go już znają, być może dowiedzą się czegoś nowego. Kończąc wstęp, pozostaje mi tylko życzyć miłego czytania! ---- http://images.wikia.com/common/avatars/9/97/2214553.png ---- ;Witaj w Wikianinie od kuchni, Yuzan! Na sam początek powiedz kilka zdań o sobie. :Cześć, jestem zwyczajnym nastolatkiem (wróć chyba te czasy już minęły http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png). Jestem aktywnym człowiekiem, w wolnych chwilach dużo czasu spędzam na świeżym powietrzu a wieczorem lubię poczytać jakąś dobrą książkę. ;A Twoja historia na Wikii? Jak to wszystko się zaczęło, od jakiej wiki zaczynałeś? :No to moja przygoda na Wikii zaczęła się od Naruto Wiki. Po obejrzeniu anime Naruto, chciałem znaleźć informacje dotyczące jednej z postaci. Zauważyłem, że tekst zawierał błędne informacje no to postanowiłem zarejestrować się i poprawić. No i tak zostałem na tej wiki aż do tej pory http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;Dobrze wspominasz swoje początki? Kiedy tak właściwie to było? :Pierwszą edycję wykonałem 28 lutego 2011 roku. Początki były ciężkie, gdyż wtedy na Naruto Wiki administrator wycofywał wszystkie edycje, które różniły się od jego wizji dobrego artykułu. Jednakże nie zniechęciło mnie to i jakoś wytrwałem. Niedługo potem zaproponowano mi stanowisko administratora wspomnianej wiki. ;Więc jesteś tutaj już sporo czasu i będziesz w stanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie: co takiego jest w Wikii, że mimo mnóstwa czasu spędzonego tutaj wciąż masz zapał do edytowania? Jakie cechy powinna mieć dobra wiki, żeby zostać w niej na dłużej? :Tym co sprawia, że mam ciągły zapał do edytowania jest to, że można tu swobodnie tworzyć artykuły. Świadomość, że artykuł, który sam stworzyłeś czyta wiele ludzi i są z niego zadowoleni napędza do dalszych edycji. Dobra wiki powinna mieć oczywiście miłą atmossferę, przyjazną dla nowych użytkowników, którzy jeszcze nie mają doświadczenia. ;Skoro jesteśmy przy nowych użytkownikach – masz jakąś radę dla nich na podstawie własnego doświadczenia? O czym powinni pamiętać tacy użytkownicy, a być może nie pamiętają? :Mam dla nich radę: przed rozpoczęciem edycji na jakiejkolwiek wiki powinni pierwsze zapoznać się z sposobem edytowania (układem tekstu w innych artykułach, itp.), ponieważ większość nowych użytkowników stara się poprawić dany artykuł a tu klapa. Pierwsze wrażenie zawsze jest najważniejsze http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;Wcześniej poruszyliśmy kwestię tego, co jest dobre w wiki, więc teraz może odwrotna sprawa. Czego najbardziej nie lubisz w wikiach i po prostu Cię odrzuca? :Najbardziej odrzuca mnie niepoprawna gramatyka na wielu wikiach. Sam niekiedy popełniam błędy, lecz widząc rażące w oczy błędy gramatyczne zastanawiam się co dzieje się z naszym językiem skoro niektórzy nie potrafią poprawnie napisać prostych zdań. Nie lubię też, gdy niektórzy administratorzy nie dają sobie wytykać błędów. ;Rozumiem. Wykorzystując jeszcze raz to, że jesteś tutaj już kilka lat, na pewno też masz jakąś opinię na temat zmian i unowocześnień wprowadzanych przez Wikię. Uważasz, że rozwija się ona w dobrym kierunku? Jaka jest Twoja opinia o jej rozszerzeniach – VisualEditorze, tablicach, czacie? Wolisz to, czy tradycyjne rozwiązania? :Tablice wiadomości i czat to bardzo dobre rozwiązania. Pomogły one wikiom stać się bardziej społecznościowymi. VisualEditor według mnie to... hmm... jakby to powiedzieć? O już wiem: nieporozumienie. Ktoś kto nigdy nie edytował może polubi ten sposób, lecz edytorzy z dłuższym stażem uważają to za zło http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png Jestem za tradycyjnymi rozwiązaniami, ale tablice i czat przypadły mi do gustu. ;To fakt, że nie przyjął się zbyt dobrze, ale czy Twoim zdaniem jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla niego, jeśli Wikia go dopracuje, czy jednak mimo wszystko edytor źródłowy to dla Ciebie jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie? :Według mnie edytor źródłowy to jedyne słuszne rozwiązanie, jak sam to powiedziałeś http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Zadzwoniłem do wróżbity Macieja i nie wróży on dobrej przyszłości VisualEditorowi http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;http://images.wikia.com/central/images/2/2d/Giggle.gif. Z czym wiążesz swoją przyszłość na Wikii? Dalsze rozwijanie starych wiki, a może masz zamiar zabrać się za coś nowego? :Jakiś czas temu założyłem Toriko Wiki. Staram się ją rozwijać ale o innych wikiach nie zapominam i aktywnie tam edytuję. ;Z tego co widzę, masz trochę edycji także tutaj, na Centrum Społeczności. Jak tutaj trafiłeś? Zaglądasz na tę wiki regularnie i śledzisz nowości od Wikii, czy raczej wchodzisz tylko wtedy, gdy czegoś potrzebujesz? :Na Centrum Społeczności trafiłem, gdy potrzebowałem pomocy. Oczywiście szybko ją dostałem i mój problem został rozwiązany. Od tego czasu zaglądam tu regularnie http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;W kwestiach ściśle związanych z Wikią mam dla Ciebie jeszcze jedno pytanie. Co Twoim zdaniem powoduje rosnącą popularność Wikii? Dlaczego właśnie Wikia dla wielu stanowi dobre miejsce na zbudowanie społeczności zrzeszonej wokół konkretnego tematu? :Wikia (dobrze to napisałem? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png) zyskuje popularność, ponieważ użytkownicy danej wiki spotykają tam osoby o podobnych zainteresowaniach z którymi mogą porozmawiać na temat, który ich ciekawi (oczywiście na temat związany z tematyką wiki) i niekiedy dowiadują się czegoś nowego. ;Chciałbym wrócić jeszcze na chwilę do podstawowych spraw, bo zapomniałem o pewnym dość ważnym pytaniu. Opowiedz nam o swoim nicku i avatarze – skąd wziął się nick, co natomiast przedstawia avatar? Często go zmieniasz? :Moim wcześiejszym nickiem był Asasyn32 (nie pytaj czemu taki, bo sam tego nie wiem) a później zmieniłem go na obecny. W pewnym anime był chłopak o imieniu Yuzan, wydało mi się ono ciekawe i bardzo wyróżniające. Postanowiłem wykorzystać je jako nick do którego dorzuciłem losowe cyferki http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Natomiast mój avatar przedstawia Robota GT z anime Toriko. Niezbyt często zieniam avatar (może raz na rok bądź rzadziej). ;Widzę, że jesteś fanem anime – skąd takie zamiłowanie do tego? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png :Anime ma w sobie to coś, że potrafi przyciągać. Uważam, że oglądanie anime to lepiej spędzony czas niż oglądając niektóre bezsensowne seriale telewizyjne. Anime oglądam od ładnych paru lat i dalej mam chęć oglądać http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png ;A tymczasem zaczął się okres wakacyjny. Masz jakieś konkretne plany na wakacje? http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/a/ac/Emoticon_laughing.png :Nie, szczerze to nigdy nie mam konkretnych planów. Żyję spontanicznie i do tej pory mi z tym dobrze http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png ;To już końcówka tego wywiadu. Czy chciałbyś może kogoś pozdrowić? :Jasne http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/3/31/Emoticon_happy.png Chciałbym pozdrowić Talho, która zgłosiła mnie do tego wywiadu, Zyriusza oraz wszystkich, którzy czytają ten wywiad. ;Dobrze. Dzięki więc za udzielenie wywiadu i do następnego razu. ---- To by było na tyle http://images.wikia.com/messaging/images/1/1c/Emoticon_yes.png. Za tydzień możecie spodziewać się wywiadu z Vengirem, który poprowadzi Pio387. Klasycznie przypominam też o tym, że: * Propozycje pytań dla następnych uczestników można zgłaszać w komentarzach; * nowe nominacje składamy tutaj. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski Kategoria:Wikianin od kuchni Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach